Starnatural
by electricgurl
Summary: A collection of Stargate/Supernatural crossover starts, looking for readers ideas of which they would like to see more about. Summaries of all stories in first chapter.
1. Starnatural

**Title: Starnatural  
>Author: <strong>electricgurl aka:calamuse; parttimewriter  
><strong>Fandom: <strong> Supernatural; Stargate SG1/SGA  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Dean Winchester; Sam Winchester; John Winchester; Jack O'Neill; Sam Carter; Daniel Jackson; Teal'C assorted others.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Supernatural or SG, I just use the characters and timelines to set my own plot ideas into motion as I'm too lazy to come up with worlds as fantastic as these two.<br>****Rating:** PG-13 (cursing)  
><strong>Category: <strong>AU; Action; Suspense; Horror; Supernatural; Fantasy  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>9,903**  
><strong>**Spoilers: **Probably some, I would suggest a little bit of knowledge on both shows.  
><strong>NotesWarnings: **Not Beta'd; currently do not have one...randomness ahead, fair warning.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A collection of Stargate/Supernatural crossover starts, looking for readers ideas of which they would like to see more about. Summeries of all stories below.

**1. RECRUIT:** Smart!Dean recruited at the age of 18 to the SGC. AU crossover.  
><strong>2. Righteous Is The Only Way:<strong> Sometimes the only way to fix things is with a little Righteous help.  
><strong>3. Meeting Their Match:<strong> The Winchesters finally meet their match in Law enforcement.  
>4. <strong>Ripple Effect<strong>: This time the wraith have a battle when a descendant of the seraph/Ancients tag along with the SGA team. Established SG1!Dean.  
><strong>5. Experiment:<strong> Dean is taken from Earth by Nirrti, what does this hold in store for his family and the SGC? What does it mean for Nirrit when the unlucky group bands together?  
><strong>6. Job Offering:<strong> Dean is offered a job.

**A/N: And just so this isn't a intro page here is something that I just randomly thought of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Touch The Shiny Things<strong>

Dean huffed slightly as he followed Sam, he knew that he had managed to piss his brother off for the simple fact that he couldn't keep up with him. The giant was using his impossibly long legs against him and making Dean practically chase after him. It wasn't like he wanted to be transported to where ever they had managed to land, but it happened. He felt for the small blue device that he was still holding onto. After all maybe it just needed to build a charge or something. The two of them had come out in what looked like a city, a beat to shit city, but none the less. Picking a location they had started to walk, after about half an hour they hit a zone where the lighting kicked on when they walked.

"Hey Sammy, look," he pointed ahead of them where the lights were also turning on as if they could read the boys thoughts and knew just where they wanted to go. Sam just huffed at him and marched on, whinnying about older brothers who would be better suited as a crow. Dean would have shared his thoughts but figured for the moment it was better if he kept his mouth shut for the time being. It was about another twenty minutes before they ran into anything else note worthy, but once they did. A group of small marines were headed their way, odd guns if they could be called that pointed at them, calling for them to stop. Both brothers raced their eyebrows slightly but did as they were asked.

"At least they are human,"Dean muttered to his brother, who just grunted back at him, the leader walked forward and eyed them up and down. "Okay boys, we have a lot of people with a lot of questions about just how you got onto this base." Dean grinned, and just shrugged his smirk never leaving his face and he could practically hear the steam coming out of Sam's ears.

"That's good, we have a few questions about where here is," Dean replied as both brothers were taken by the arms and moved along the halls. Lights turning on as they walked and as they moved deeper into the city other things started to turn on also, lights on the walls, buttons that screamed to be pushed but Dean held himself back, sure that he would be shot if he tried. Sam would probably even beat the military dudes to it. Dean moved along letting them think he was just a normal person, as he scanned the building making sure he noted anything worth notice if they had to make a run for it later. Ushered into what looked like an elevator Dean found himself humming a song along with Sam. Both brothers looking at each other before stopping, not seeing the shared look from the marines around them. Dean wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was sure they looked shocked more than anything else.

The rest of the trip was short, both the brothers being moved into what was the nicest interrogation room that Dean had ever seen before and than left along for the moment. It didn't take Sam long to break the silence, "fuck Dean, you just couldn't help yourself!"

Dean just grinned at his brother, "oh come on Sam, I know you love a good conspiracy theory, I got ya one."

06-20-11


	2. Recruit

**RECRUIT  
>Summary:<strong> Smart!Dean recruited at the age of 18 to the SGC. AU crossover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~SG1SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Carter had Dean Winchester on the brain, it didn't help that his service record was laying in front of her on the desk, along with five other names and faces, but she could only think of the young boy from only a few years earlier.

Dean was recruited by Captain Samantha Carter out of high school, it had been a battle of wills to make him agree to join them but Carter had help. Daniel had been easy, he had fallen in love with the boy the moment he met him and he spoke Latin. It didn't matter that he had muttered Christ's name, it was still Latin and he knew more then that. Jack on the other hand had liked how the boy bordered the edge of respect and disrespect, Carter thinks that Dean was perhaps a pet project for Jack. She forgot to take account that Dean's age was that of what Charlie would have been.

Teal'C on the other hand, Sam hadn't been there when they had met, she had heard about it after the fact, Teal'C had simply told her that he would be proud to have a warrior such as that boy join the fight against the Goul'd. From there it was easy to get anyone else they needed on board. The problem had been getting the boy to leave his family. It was clear that he loved them and wanted to look out for them. Hell he set up a savings account that would be given to his family if anything was to happen, and she knew that he sent them money also.

She wasn't really sure what made Dean take her offer, or rather the SGC's offer. They had pretty much offered him the moon, college of his choice, free ride in every sense. If he chose to work he could keep the money, they even helped set him up with a banking account. He hadn't had a lot when he arrived, they all noticed something was slightly out of place and perhaps they watched over him. He just managed to worm himself into all of their hearts somehow.

He had a brilliant mind that once it had focus was simply astounding. Something that he had applied to his studies and had surpased all of the other students, and not just in the academic which is why she was now looking at his picture. He had been suggested for active off world duty. He had finished college with full marks, from languages, math of all types, science master. It was clear that he had worked his ass off. The military demands also fulfilled, he was the youngest recruit ever for active duty, at the tender age of 20.

Sam had to cut three people, she picked up Dean's file and sat it aside before looking over the others. Training wouldn't start until she picked, the others were waiting she had already put this off long enough. She forced herself to focus, her hand tapping on Dean's file the entire time.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~SG1/SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	3. Righteous Is The Only Way

**Righteous Is The Only Way  
>Summary: <strong>Sometimes the only way to fix things is with a little Righteous help.

* * *

><p>Dean had finally gotten use to being on his own, after all not a lot had changed after his brother took off to have his "normal" life at Stanford. His father would still take as many private or solo hunts as possible, and Dean was left behind to make sure that he was making enough money for ammo and rent. It took a lot of energy to cover to grown man, and before long Dean somewhere had enough. IT was a silent rebellion, if one at all. Dean offered that they would split up, only meeting up once a month to make sure both was okay. Dean even managed to get the meeting place to be California, even if he thought it was because his father felt somewhat guilty about taking the offer to start with. Well, like most things the Winchesters planned, it only works for so long. They had been working this system for about nine months before something went sideways.<p>

The evening was normal, at least as normal as Dean had gotten in the past few months. Ganked a ghost, headed to the bar, been hitting on a cute brunette when he had a cold chill run down his back. He paused, he closed his eyes and when he re-opened them, he was in a different place. He jumped to his feet and pulled his gun and knife out. Dropping into a defensive position he scanned the room, his eyes stopping on the brilliant vision that was slowly molding down into the outline of a woman, than forming into one right before his eyes. She looked just like the chick he had been talking to before in the bar.

"Wait a second now."

"You are needed Dean Winchester," she said to him raising a hand to him and Dean took a large step back.

"Yeah, okay whatever," he muttered waving her off and looking for an exit or a way to slip away from her. They were in a giant clearing, and he had no where to go. The only thing around for what looked like miles was a giant round circle and a round platform a few feet from it.

"I am not here to harm you Dean, I just need your help with a few matters and than I shall return you to your life if you so wish." Dean looked her up and down, not sure how to take the woman in front of him. While it was clear that he wasn't even probably on the same Continent that he was a few moments ago, that was no reason to trust this chick.

"And what is it that you want me to help you with?"

"Let's just say that the help of a Righteous Man, is always the best help that a person can get." The woman replied and Dean sighed deeply.

"What the f-"

"Please do not swear." Dean gave her the evil eye for a long moment.

"Who are you? What do you want from me. In plain English and no subtext or riddles please." He responded after a long moment.

"Who I am is none of your concern, what I am is neither, but I shall share both with you Dean Winchester."

"Oh great, thanks so much." He said shaking his head with a deep sigh as they stared at one another for a long moment.

"You will get along will with the the one named Jack O'Neill," she promised him with a smile before clearing her throat, "but as promised. My name is Carri'il and I am what the Tauri, or humans would call an Ancient."

"Tauri, Ancient, I thought I said no riddles." Dean said crossing his arms and watching her for a long moment before she spoke again. Dean wondered if she could read his mind, the way she was watching him, well it left him un-nerved to say the least and rubbing his arms. The cold chill from before was back, and the gate behind him began to glow. The large circle in the middle began to spin and Dean watched, his jaw dropping for a second.

"We have little time left Dean Winchester. I brought you here, because you will be able to help them. They are from Earth, and they are good people. Please just be yourself, and by that I mean your true self, the Righteous man and you will help save the city." Dean watched in shock as she started to grow bright before his very eyes. "When asked, tell them that the ancestors sent you to help." She said before all but fading, the last thing he say was her waving her hand and his body starting to tingle, he wanted to speak up but found he couldn't. Then a rather large whooshing sound and than nothing.

SPNsgSPNsg1SPN

"So where are we going today Daniel?"Jack said as he checked his P90 walking into the main gate room, Daniel sighed softly and just shook his head.

"PX5-28, it was one of the worlds that you...unlocked for us, so to speak."

"And why did we pick PX5-28?" Jack asked as Carter and Teal'C joined them in the gate room as the dialling process started."

"Was it not the next on the list?" Teal'C asked and Jack looked over at him, his left eyebrow raised.

"I really hope that wasn't a joke." Teal'C just looked at Jack, than back to the gate as it make its connection.

"I do not joke O'Neill," he stated as he moved forward onto the ramp and towards the open wormhole.

"That's good, I was worried."Jack said as the team stepped across the horizon and they were being transmitted across space before being reformed, Jack opened his mouth to say something, then he took in the area around him. A large flat grassy field, and a young adult who looked like he was fainting.

"Civilian 6 O'clock," he called, his team falling into the well practised move as Carter and Teal'C moved forward and Daniel dropped back to help Jack watch their backs.

"What do we have Carter?" He called as she slid down beside the boy, her hand going to his neck as she scanned around, her gun still at the ready, making sure they were not caught unawares.

"I have a pulse, but I kinda doubt he's a local." She said, Jack and Daniel made their way over to her.

"Why do you say that?" Jackson asked and then raised his eyebrow as he spotted the boy. "Oh." He said his eyes wide, now. Even Jack was silent as he looked the boy over.

He was clad in Jeans, while Jack wasn't sure of the brand, he knew Earth style clothes from anywhere. The leather jacket, with a flannel undershirt, and another t-shirt didn't hurt. And the Doc Martens, if that wasn't enough of a given away it M911 pistol was the selling point. "Does he by chance have ID?" He asked watching Sam look up at him before patting down his pockets and pulling out a wallet.

She flipped it open and a smile appeared on her face, "yeah, he has a couple different ones. But the only drivers license in the batch reads a Dean Winchester." She said as they stood up and Jack clicked his radio looking back at the still open wormhole.

"Seems like this will be a round trip, we are coming back. With a guest." He called, receiving an affirmative from the General. He watched the gate close and motioned for Daniel to dial as he looked over the young man again. He looked familiar somehow, and the name Winchester, he cursed getting older.

FINI?


	4. Meeting Their Match

**Meeting Their Match  
><strong>**Summary:** The Winchesters finally meet their match in Law enforcement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV:<strong> Sam;Dean  
><strong>Location<strong>: Unknown, Outside of Colorado Springs  
><strong>Time: <strong>2100hr Thursday

Sam's face was doing its normal routine, forming that little pout, the wrinkle on his forehead. Dean sighed softly and shock his head, he hated that look. The all knowing and powerful, Dean you are a dumb ass, face. He simply rolled his neck slowly around and bite his tongue., at least for the moment. His mind busy with listening to the noise just outside the door, and sorting out what little he knew, which wasn't much. Military for sure, since they were poking their noises around a Air Force base. The fact that it was kinda out in the middle of no where, with nothing around, it was just odd. Dean knew something above average had to be happening here, he just didn't have it all figured out yet.

A few seconds more in thought he finally worked the hidden paperclip out of its hiding place and into his hand. They had taken just about everything off him, he felt one knife well hidden, no guns which kinda bothered him. Nimble fingers moved with years of skill and his hands are free. He finally speaks up, his body moving upwards and over to Sam.

"You gonna look bitchy at me all night, or are we gonna get out of here." He asked, and the pout deepened, Dean really didn't care at the moment as he un-cuffs his brother, offering him a hand that goes untouched. Dean was use to it, Sammy had grown up years ago. Too old anymore to be caught around his older brother, too old to look up to someone like Dean. He rolled his arms this time, leaving it alone as he made his way across the room to the door. There wasn't much sound outside, -hushed talking-too far from the door, or the door was too thick to let sound in. Either way he couldn't hear what was being said.

"And how are we gonna get out, only one door." A smirk appeared on Dean's face, as he moved past his brother and over to the door.

"Watch and learn." He said waiving Sam to the other side of the room, he moved without thinking as Dean began to knock on the door, calling out to whoever was on the other side. "HEY! EVER HEARD OF SOMETHING LIKE THE GENEVA CONVENTION! THINK WE COULD GET A ROOM WITH NICE BARS TO LOOK OUT OF!" Sam shook his head, as normal Dean just went with whatever was on the top of his head, not thinking that perhaps they could find another way, but like always it had an effect, the door was unlocked and a trio moved into the room.

Dean looked the group over, yeah these were the people, he thought to himself as he looked them over, but there was one missing, a larger male. This was who was in control, for the moment. They fanned out the moment they were in the door, it looked familiar and well practiced, Dean doubted they ever knew they were doing it anymore. It spoke to their normal day to day life's. Sharing a quick look with Sam they plan changed from escape and evade to a con. Perhaps they could get out of here without a fight, Dean didn't sense any bad vibes from the present company.

The oldest man was about the age of Dean's father when he had been alive, perhaps a little older. His eyes were the give away, tired but a fighter. This man had seen, hear and done just about everything but he wasn't about to give up. Dean was use to seeing that look on Hunter's faces, he wondered just what was happening in this backwater little area. It was in the middle of nothing, only surrounded by woods, the nearest building was over 50 miles away and it was just the outer gates to the N.O.R.A.D command center. Dean was letting his thoughts get away from himself and he focused back on the group in front of him. Pegging the older man as a war vet, and perhaps black ops, he shifted his attention to the other man.

A couple inches shorter then the older man, he was clearly not a solider by trade, he had the moves, held himself with confidence. Again the eyes gave it away, they sweep over Sam and Dean as much as Dean was taking them in. Taking quick notes, trying to find the answer, wanting to know what the riddle was. He had the heart of a geek, and the desire of knowledge shoved him into being a warrior. Dean held back the chuckle he wanted to let losse, he wondered if geek would be a correct statement for the younger and shorter man. Knowing he would be the riddle for the time being Dean didn't spend much time thinking about him and looked at the final member of the small group.

A woman, which Dean was more then pleased about, attractive-yet Dean didn't think about going there. She had a look in her eyes that only promised pain and regret. She unlike the younger man held herself with the air of an officer, one that he remembered from his fathers old friends. They hadn't stayed for long periods of time but there had been enough. Her eyes seemed to be soaking in the entire room and Dean tipped his head to the side for a moment before turning back to the older man who he supposed was the leader.

"So, what do you say, can we get a better room?" He asked finally coming into the conversation suddenly interpreting the woman's complaint about them being out of cuff.

"I doubt it," the younger man cleared his throat and Dean saw an eye roll from the leader. "Oh fine, go ahead Daniel, but remember what we talked about." The man only smiled a thank you before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Yes, hello. My name is Daniel Jackson, these are my friends Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neil."

"I perfer Sam." The woman replied and Dean chuckled softly and just shook his head.

"How about Carter, we already have a Sam." Dean said pointing to his little brother but not giving out his name just yet.

Daniel just smiled at them more and Dean frowned, the man was kinda freaky. He clearly wanted something, and Dean was starting to wonder if they should have just left the small little ghost work along. Bobby had warned them that there were odd happenings in the area but the boys had brushed it off.

"So, we were hoping you could explain to us what you were doing on government land shouting at the top of your lungs in old Latin."

"School project," Sam said without missing a beat, a smile on his face. Carter looked over at them, and Dean felt the commanders eyes on him and he just looked back at him, there wasn't much they could do and Dean would let Sam do the talking now that they were in the same room.

"What school?"

"Humm-" Dean shook his head, so much for letting Sam take over from now, the boy couldn't lie to say his life.

"Lubbock Christian University, sir." Dean said after another moment, the look on a couple faces were priceless and he grinned leaning back into his chair, going with what he had to work with. "You see, they thought that it would be nice for us all to learn a little Latin since the good book is after all based-"

"Stop," O'Neill stated and Dean looked over at him, a little upset that he had been cut off, "we already know that you are lying so instead of letting this go on how about you lot tell us the truth so we can either let you go or lock ya up."

Dean looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes, like they would tell the truth, that always worked out well for them. "Well I guess than you might as well toss us in a jail cell so we can work on breaking out already."


	5. Ripple Effect

**Ripple Effect  
>Summary: <strong>This time the wraith have a battle when a descendant of the seraph/Ancients tag along with the SGA team. Established SG1!Dean.

* * *

><p>"Why is it always with the shooting, I take you anywhere and I am guaranteed that you will piss someone off and we end up getting shot at." Jack complained as he took cover, and slipping in a new clip to his SMG, Dean only smirked back in reply.<p>

"You seem to only take your demented luck charm with us when you want things to go sideways," Daniel reminded Jack. Teal'C nodded his head in agreement and Jack sighed softly.

"Besides the point," he said over the reply of their return fire, Carter already working on the DHD.

"Face it Jack, you are just pissed that you are losing your favorite toy to the Atlantis mission," Jackson stated and Dean huffed slightly.

"Standing right here," he growled and Teal'C looked them over, shaking his head and watching their six.

"Dean, you know-" Jackson stopped himself when he say the shit eating grin on his face. "You are as bad as Jack," he hissed to him the whoosh of the gate opening behind them.

"Not possible," Jack replied as Sam confirmed that the iris was open and the five of them made their retreat through the gate. The iris closing behind them until the gate shut off.

"So another mission ending in Jack O'Neill's perfection?" Daniel snipped as he flicked the safety on his weapon, Jack's only reply was a grin, similar to the one Dean had offered before crossing the event horizon.

"Everything seems to check out lad, now I just need ya to head up to the chair and meet Rodney," Doctor Beckett said as he finished up the quick check up. SG-1's mission had been the following day and now the team was shipped up to the Antarctic, Dean hadn't even gotten a second to call his brother. He doubted he would be missed but he wanted his brother to know what was kinda happening. A few months after Sammy had left Dean was made an offer that he couldn't turn down.

He had signed up with the SGC, his father didn't like that he wasn't hunting but he knew what Dean was doing and he seemed to be okay with it. Dean didn't have the balls to tell him that he could be taking a one way trip out of the galaxy. He doubted that John Winchester would be okay with that, so instead he just nodded to the good Doctor and headed on to his next stop. Jackson would be translating or working on the gate. Carter fiddling with whatever science she could get her hands on. Jack would be just avoiding, and Teal'C probably with him so Dean had no choice but to do his job.

He approached the Chair with pending doom, he had been filled in on Rodney and he couldn't say that he was really excited to meet the man. All the same he moved onto the platform, a little freaked when the lights seemed to turn themselves on. Which of course drew unwanted attention to himself from the entire science staff on hand.

"My next appointment, perfect. Sit down," Rodney stated looking Dean over for a second before turning his attention back to the data pad. Dean shrugged and did as he was asked, moving over to the chair Dean sank down into it, the moment he did the chair lit up and leaned backwards, his fingers slid into the gel at the chair rests and he closed his eyes, a sense of fulfillment took him over and he hummed softly. It wasn't a tune that he could ever remember hearing but it was catchy all the same. He realized that someone was talking to him and he tuned back into the rest of the world.

"-don't stop what ever you are doing." Rodney muttered at him as he moved from computer to computer. Dean was too relax to give his normal shrug as he closed his eyes again and went back to humming. Time came to a stop, Dean wasn't sure how much time passed but the song came to an end and he opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded almost with personal, they were everywhere and Dean held back the urge to run, Jack and Elizabeth both stood beside him, Daniel, Teal'C and Carter right behind them.

"Dean Winchester, are you alright?" Teal'C asked, being the first to speak up and Dean looked up at him, the Chair righting itself and he stepped off it looking over to them.

"I'm fine, feel great actually," Dean replied after a moment thought then frowned at the looks he was receiving. "What, do I have something on my face?" He asked his hands moving over his jaw, after a long moment Rodney finally spoke up. Dean might be able to get along with this dude after all, he likes spotlight.

"You were humming something and moving around the power distribution. You ended up boosting power by 22 percent." He said, clicking over the screens, "I'm pretty sure that I can figure out just what you did, it doesn't look too difficult." He muttered going back to his screen.

"Winchester, wanna explain?" Jack said, his foot tapping and Dean winced yeah now there would be no way he could get out of the trip.

"Can't say I can, Sir," wishing that he could, Dean moved off the platform, the light going out and he wondered just what all this shit meant.

Dean was thankful when the excitement of the day didn't end with him. He had been poking around a drone with Carter when the call had come in. Beckett had gotten into the chair, before they got to the chair room the situation was under control and work got back to normal. Just that Dean wasn't the talk of the group anymore. Things got even better when the pilot sat in the chair and got a reaction close to Dean's. Everything seemed to be blowing over, now he just had to hope that nothing else went wrong.

He shipped out in two hours, and he was still playing with the cell phone he had bought. He wanted to call Sammy and he wanted the boy to pick up. He had yet to place the call. Without giving it another thought he dialed the number and pressed send. Putting the phone up to his ear he waited until a female voice picked up the phone.

"Sammy's phone, how can I help ya?" she asked and Dean had to wonder who this was, he wished he was still a part of his brothers life.

"Hey, this is Dean, I'm -humm- Sam's brother. Is he there?" He asked hoping he was, since he did call Sam's cell phone, the cell that Dean had told him to keep hidden. So much for that hopeful thought, maybe Jack and the others could keep an eye on him. Sam would love to talk to Daniel, or Carter, he wouldn't know where to stop with the questions.

"Yeah, just one second," came the reply as the mouth piece was slightly covered and the polite female voice screamed for Sam to come get the phone. A long few seconds later Dean heard Sams voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sammy," Dean replied a second later and hoped his brother didn't hang up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, hey sorry about this, but I just-I ship out tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye and that if anything happens they will be contacting you." Dean said getting everything out in a rush so that at least he had told his brother. There was silence for a long moment before Sam finally spoke up.

"Dean, ship off to where?"

"It's classified, but I just wanted you to know that I'm doing something different with my life, something good; you should call Dad. He'll be pissed when he finds out that I'm shipping out," He clicked his tongue, knowing that Sammy would be shocked, probably pissed later when he tried to call Dean and wouldn't be able to. "So goodbye, Sammy and good luck with life. That girl sounds good." He said disconnecting the call and turning the phone off. He was being a chicken, but he could live with it.

06-17-11


	6. Experiment

**Experiment  
>Summary:<strong> Dean is taken from Earth by Nirrti, what does this hold in store for his family and the SGC? What does it mean for Nirrit when the unlucky group bands together?

* * *

><p>Dean had nominated himself to go out for the food run, really he just needed to get away from his father and brother for a few hours. The fighting had been increasing over the years, since Sam turned fourteen he had been determined to get his way, instead of their father having his own way. Dean was just really sick of both of them, most of the time Dean got his way because they could let the other win. He twirled the keys to the Impala in his hand as he walked over to her. At least he would always have her, and she wouldn't start fights, just put a stop to most, if applied correctly of course.<p>

They had been staying out of town this time, a cabin that Pastor Jim had given them free rein over. It was nice, cutting the wood that would keep them warm, than dragging it inside, not to mention all the other small odd jobs that came with the place, including going for food. But Dean could complain, it was time well spent, and he felt like he had accomplished something at the end of the day. He wondered if this was what a home would feel like also. Somehow he doubted it. Dean came to a dead stop, he could hear his brother and father screaming at one another, but he also heard another sound. A buzzing noise that seemed to be growing louder. He looked around but wasn't able to spot any headlights, or motion of any sort.

Frowning he thought about going back in to the cabin until the noise passed, but didn't want to be dragged into the fight he just left. Shaking his head he moved over to the car, unlocking the door, when the noise seemed to come to a stop. If he hadn't know better, he would swear that the noise was hovering over his head. As he looked up, he was astonished to see a light, in a circle come down and swallow him hole. He hoped that Sammy had spiked his drink, and this was just a really bad trip.

SPNSG1SPNSG1SPNSG1

When this little trip had been in its planning stages, Niritti had been feeling pressure, she wasn't the only Goa'uld after the Winchester boy. Not much was known about him, other than the rumours that he had DNA unlike any human known to the local galaxy. This Taur'i was somehow special, unlike the trillions of others. It was drawing a lot of attention, she was just glad she had an outpost so close to the planet. Ringing the boy up as he appeared to be getting into a land-based vehicle she wasted no time, sealing the back compartment from her seat she pushed her cloak ship up and out of Earth's atmosphere. She set in the course back to the outpost and launched into hyper speed before letting a smile over take her face. Everything was going as planned.

SPNSG1SPNSG1SPNSG1

Dean wasn't really sure where he was, he knew that it wasn't something normally found on Earth unless somehow he had been moved to Egypt. The walls looked gold and had hieroglyphics written all over the walls. Dean had never really bothered with the language unless it was for a case, so he was left with a sense of foreboding, this wasn't going to end well for him. His body felt like the hair on his body was on fire. His arms and head tingling he rubbed his hands as he moved around. What looked like a doorway was unmovable, there were raised point all around the room, but without knowing what the walls said Dean wasn't willing to risk pushing the wrong thing.

While there was a lot of things he didn't know anything about, he was sure of the fact that they were moving…fast, he didn't know where they were going, or even or had him for that matter but they were going to be where ever it was soon enough. He could feel his weapons still on him, his M911 in his waistband, a few knifes scattered over his body, and his back up gun at his ankle. He wished that he had brought more, but it wasn't like he was planning on being kidnapped when he woke up that morning. The life he leads he really should have; sighing he scanned the room again, this time for anything that he could use, which turned into another disappointment.

"This freaking blows," he growled to no one as he started to pace around the room. Who had they pissed off of late, sure John wasn't on talking terms with a large percentage of the hunters, but they all liked Dean. At least that was what they all said, he doubted that it was another hunter. Too high class, and techy; which ruled out pretty much every bad or nasty thing he could think of. But left him with military or random bad guys, he fucking hated humans. They were just a crazy lot that made no sense, he kicked at the door as he came to a standstill in his pacing.

Of course kicking didn't help matters either and he moved over to the darkest place in the hold, sitting down, his hands moving to the floor, it was rumbling slightly, Dean had to really concentrate but he could sense the engine running. He jerked his hands back and crossed his arms, he had done that often with the Impala, sitting at the drivers seat, hands on the wheel, almost sensing what he had to work on next. The stress or shock was clearly getting to him as he shuffled from hip to hip for a few moments before settling back in. Hand going to rest on a knife as he sat and waited, sooner or later someone would come to collect their prize. Dean was going to be ready for them, he had plans after all.

SPNSG1SPNSG1SPNSG1

Even as a child Niritti had a problem with the word, wait. It seemed that it wasn't in her own personal dictionary, which is why she currently found herself poking around her on-ship medical laboratory. Really it was portable, she took it every where she went, and while it didn't have everything she needed. She could at least begin before landing, too many times had she been robbed to let it wait a second longer than it had to. After she had everything in place she moved back to the main cabin. Checking the coordinates', which were on target she trailed to the weapons, taking out a zat'ni'katel she walked gracefully back to the ring room, which was also currently doubling as a holding area for her prize. Turning the weapon on she held it up and at the center of the room before activating the door. It slide up and out of the way as she stepped under it.

"Please come out now," she called using her human voice as she scanned the room, finally picking up the human male across the room from her. "Come out or I will shoot you," she commanded again as he sighed softly and pushed out of the shadows. He was of strong breed, she spied that right away, he would have been among her selection for hosts for her children. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she moved closer, still more than three arms length between them but she wanted to see him closer. His features were clearly male, but had a soft delicate features. His eye lashes longer than most males, along with full ruby lips. She scanned over him, his looks was all she liked, his hair cut reminded her of the Taur'i military teams she had the miss fortune to run into.

"Who are you?" he growled, and she frowned so far he wasn't that impressive, his clothes now that she saw them up close was disturbing, he didn't seem to be anything special, but that was why she had testing. He had no respect in his eyes, and was even bold enough to ramble on. She keep the weapon pointed at him, silent for the moment as she did a tally of what she liked or didn't like about him. "Hey, are you even listening? Lady, I don't know who you are, but you can pull over now, I'm leaving," he said as he started to approach and she fired the gun over his shoulder. He came to a sudden stop, his eyes wide and she could see a small spark of fear, that was the way it should have been.

"Who I am does not matter," she said finally replying, no longer bothering to sound human, her voice the rough gravely sound it should have been from the beginning, "you are mine now, and you will obey me, or I will make this unpleasant for you. Now walk, or I will drag your silent and stunned body to the medical bay myself." The boy seemed to have to think about this for a long moment before he nodded finally and looked over at her. The fear in his eyes gone once more, and once again she had the urge to smile, brave and naive he was. It just made it that much more fun to break them in the end.

SPNSG1SPNSG1SPNSG1

"Samantha Carter please report to command," came the command over the P.A system just as Carter and O'Neill walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, come on Sam, its lunch time," Jack growled and Sam just looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Sorry boss, but you know the drill," she offered with a smile before turning on her heel and heading back the way she came. Grabbing the elevator she was only slightly surprised that Jack had left the promise of a meal behind and was following her. It was a silent trip to level 28 and they moved as quick as possible to the SGC.

"So, what is it?" Jack growled at the gathering of geeks, and Carter smirked, now she knew why he had come along. Shaking her head she claimed a seat and pulled up what they were looking at.

"It seems that a UFO was flagged coming into Earth, than moments later leaving again." She said punching in commands over the keyboard, pulling more information up. Frowning at what she found. Jack moved over to her left and looked down at the computer.

"Gonna tell me some more Major?" He asked watching her for a long moment before she blushed slightly, she didn't do it that often any more, it was something he couldn't admit that he missed. "Well?"

"Well Sir, if I'm not mistaken I think someone just kidnapped some kid." She said replying the tape she had just been watching. It was satellite, the pixels made that clear enough, or rather unclear; a kid, probably in his late teens or early twenties was getting into a car. A very nice car Jack thought to himself, blinking when a second later the kid was ringed up.

"Well that doesn't happen every day." Jack grumbled and Carter nodded still stunned into silence. "Figure out who he is, and who it was that picked him up if you can. We leave in two hours, I'm gonna get Daniel and Teal'C I want to know what's going on." He told her before leaving the room, noting that she was already hard at work. Just why would some random teenager be taken from the middle of no where. There were a lot of questions but no answers, that was something Jack hated.


	7. Job Hunting

**Job Offering  
><strong>**Summary: **Dean is offered a job.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> Unknown, Outside of Colorado Springs  
><strong>Time:<strong> 1100-May 16,1996

Dean sighed softly as he pulled slightly at the cuffs that held his arms together, at least they had been nice enough to put them in the front. Now only if he could get his hands on a paperclip he would be on his merry way. His father and brother never needing to know that he had been picked up after a run of the mill salt and burn. Wasn't his fault it was out in the middle of no where, Dean had read about the deaths, attacks and such around the base. Going back years, just an angry ghost, perhaps a native. Dean really didn't care it was taken care of, he was now focusing at the task at hand.

There was nothing around him that could be used to break the lock on the handcuffs and Dean kicked back, his feet up on the table as he looked around the room He nodded the camera's, two perhaps three, they were well hidden and Dean wondered just where he had been taken after being shocked by some weapon that Dean had never seen before. Which in itself was interesting, there weren't many weapons that Dean had been trained on. He let himself drift in thoughts for a moment before knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere until he spoke with someone he cleared his throat and then started to talk.

"Hello, nice not in anyway creepy kidnappers, think we can have a chat?"

"Sam, I don't get your interest." Jack admitted as he looked into the holding cell, as the boy searched for a way to get out then seemed to kick back.

"Nor do I." Teal'C confessed also, a puzzled tone in his voice. Jack heard the Carter sigh and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, that was the _oh can't you see what clearly I see. _

"Spit it out Carter," O'Neill stated finally looking over at the Major, waiting for a moment before turning back to look at the young man that was currently calling for a chat. Jack snorted and shook his head. "At least he's semi-interesting."

"He's more then that, his family, well its an odd background. Father was a decortated Marine. Married, had two kids than one night the house is set on fire, wife dies and John Winchester drops off the face of the Earth, swears it was a demon and was going to hunt it down."

"Just what are you getting me into, Sam?"

A few minutes later Dean heard the door open and an older gentleman walked in, a file landing on the table across from Dean and he couldn't help but take a look at it. He wasn't surprised that it was his name on it, what was shocking was the size of said file.

The man held himself with an ease that Dean envied and knew would only come with years of practice, he was good looking; not like Dean was into guys. He just had classical good looks, blond short hair that was slightly peppered with grey hair. From the amount of medal on his chest and shoulder Dean assumed he was high command, and a well hidden shiver ran over his body again wondering just what this place was. His eyes sparkled with amusement that only he knew and Dean couldn't help but think that the man reminded him slightly of his father, he wondered if he had been in the special forces.

"Dean Winchester?" The man asked and Dean simply nodded.

"That would be me,"a smile in return and another gleam in the man's eye. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Dean said tacking on sir at the end. His fingers drumming out an old CCR tune on the table. "So, mind telling me what's going on?"

"I've been authorized to give you a job." Dean raised an eyebrow at that, stopping his fingers from drumming and leaned over the desk slightly.

"Authorized to give me a job. Sorry to break this to you but I already have a job."

"Hunting, yes we are well aware of your fathers...habits." Dean narrowed his eyes and found himself moving back into his seat crossing his arms not liking where this was going.

"You don't know anything about me or my father. Now, I wasn't invited out here, so I would really love if you untied me. I have places to be, and not a single one of my plans today had me tied up talking to your lot."

The man seemed to just ignore him and kept talking, "did you know Dean, that the marines have been interested in you, they were going to reach out to you last year in school, but you suddenly went off the radar. It was also before we got a hold of your admission information, there are a great number of people that are interested in seeing if you were like to get a job here instead." Jack said leaving the statement about his father's work alone for the moment. In truth the SGC didn't know much of anything, they just had put a large amount of data together to get as much information as possible at the Winchester boy. There wasn't much on file for the boy, other then his home town, and some random testing that had been done for the lead up to going into his first school. After that the entire family just falls off the grid. The father was the key, which they had used to find as much as they could.

"Oh yeah, and just what would that job be?"

"I'm not that easy my young friend, there is a little bit of paper work you would have to sign before I could say anything else. All I can say is that it would be a challenge, and I can promise you would never be bored."

"What kind of paperwork?"

"Non-disclosure," came the short but cheerful reply. Dean frowned slightly at the short response.

"What about my family? I can't just up and leave them."

"I'm sure that something can be arranged. We can talk about that all later, will you sign the papers?"

"Yeah sure, why the hell not. Not like I really have a choice." Dean muttered watching the older man move slide the paperwork and a pen over to him.

"Now you are getting it," he teased, a bright sparkle in his eyes and Dean hated clever kidnappers.

**Location:** SGC Sublevel 18  
><strong>Time:<strong> 1300-May 16,1996

Dr. Daniel Jackson was too busy with his latest translation work to hear the door open, which also meant that he didn't hear the two sets of boots walking in. He did however notice the file that was tossed on top of his paperwork, he looked up to see Jack and a young man standing there. Jack while being his normal self had already claimed a seat across from Jackson.

"I brought you a new project." He said before Jackson could ask what was going on, his eyes darted from the file on his desk to the man. Clad in torn jeans, a leather jacket and what appeared to be a few layers of tops, the boy looked much older then he probably was. Short spiky blonde hair was sticking up randomly over his head, his features delicate, which matched the bright green eyes that flickered all over the room. At first glance most would pass the boy over as a nobody, a hick even but when you looked closer Jackson could see the intelligence and desire in his eyes.

"Jack,"

"Oh please Daniel, I have other things to do, I just need you to show -"

"Dean." Came the correction from across the room as the boy walked over to them. " is my father."

"Dean, I just need you to show Dean around." Jack said and Jackson raised his eyebrow, it wasn't often that Jack let someone cut him off or correct him without getting a tongue lashing and he knew there had to be more then what met the eyes going on.

"I have this translation from PX-"

"Daniel! It will take a couple hours, show him around here, I'm sure there is someone that you can assign this to. Take him down to see Sam, and then meet up with me in say a few hours time at the gate room. He's been given all the paperwork and the basic run down. I just need you to be my legs, and to convince Mr-Dean here to join up," Daniel really hated when Jack did this to him.

"Fine, but you owe me!" He replied to the already retreating back. Daniel turned back to face Dean who was studying the work on the desk before pointing out the sentence that Jackson had been stuck on for the last few hours.

"You got that word wrong," Dean stated as if it was a matter of fact. "It says, redeemed in God's eyes. Not, abandoned."

Dean was use to being tsked at when he tried to correct someone's work, told that it was wrong and then have the person, normally Sammy hum and haw until realizing that Dean had been right all along. Scrambling over paperwork and humm's was an entire different story, but the look he received unnerved Dean further, it was the same look that Sam got, just when he realized that he had a new fascinating toy to play with.

"How did you know that?"

"Basic Latin," Dean gave in reply, it was only half truth, which didn't make it a lie. "Dad thought it would be useful," another humm was his reply before the Doctor seemed distracted. Mumbling as he fumbled around the desk and handed Dean a tablet that was laying underneath all the stacks of disordered papers.

"Think you can translate this?" The Doctor asked as Dean took it into his hands and flipped it the right way up, which received a smile.

"This isn't traditional Latin," Dean commented looking up for a second before looking back down at the puzzle in his hand, another wide smile directed at him.

"No, no it isn't."

"This would take a while," Dean stated after a few moments of looking it over.

"Could have all the time in the world if you joined us."

**Location:** SGC Sublevel 21  
><strong>Time:<strong> 1430-May 16,1996

Dean wondered behind Daniel as they made their way down the hall, the underground bunker was more like an active military base. Dean couldn't help but watch in awe as they moved along the halls. Witnessing things that he had only imagined of. They came to a stop outside of a lab, Daniel walking in first, before holding the door open for Dean to join him.

"Carter?" He called to a woman that sat on the far side of the lab, her hair short yet framing her face. Dean had to admit it worked for her.

"Daniel," The woman replied as she turned around to face them, "What can I do for-" She stopped as Dean finally came into view and he waved slightly at her.

"Hey, Dean Winchester," he said with a smirk as she seemed to gather herself within seconds.

"Colonel O'Neill, finally dragged you in I see."

"I guess so, said I should look around, that there was a lot to learn around here."

"Well there is, but you don't look old enough to have the courses needed."

Dean just shrugged slightly, "real life application can speed up the learning curve."

Sam smirked softly at that and nodded her agreement with his statement. Dean wondered if it was that easy to get her onto his side. If he really needed a side, he was just a little over his head at the moment.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm part of a team, and while I'm not on mission I work for the Air Forces Deep-space radar telemetry."

"Right, I bet that its really important...all those space things."


End file.
